The Undead Chronicles
by LaurierRusee
Summary: This is my life, as the infamous Vampire Assassin, out to kill anything with fangs, while trying to maintain my sanity and my what's-left family
1. Infamous Deathnotes

**Hey guys. I mentioned this story in Chapter 13, of The Viper's Snakling, which is AWESOME in my view so go check it out. I'm happy this story is being posted because I worked hard on it and I think all my Fang will love this, so here it it. And if you don't understand some things, there are explanations at the bottom of this chapter**

* * *

><p>I never understood the being of my existence. I am a vampire hunter, plain and simple. I have killed over thousands of those fanged bastards and I intent to kill many more. My work uniform consists of leather, leather and guns, blades, and lighters. I do this for a living, and I guess you could call me an assassin of the undead; I really don't give a fuck. My name? Why the hell would you want to know my name? First name basis shit? I don't think I know you well enough for that. Just call me Scythe, easy and simple and when this story gets along, maybe, just <em>maybe<em> you'll learn my name.

"Scythe" I turned around to face the person bold enough to call my name

"And you are?" I asked

"I need you to take care of a job for me" His face was covered like mines. He had a simple hood, unlike me, were I had a mask. Pure porcelain, painted black, red tears and white eyelashes. Bold, dark purple lips, as to say I'm not satisfied for my hunger of the fang.

"And you know, certain jobs require certain prices" I said to him, he nodded

"Oh, of course" He slid a long black envelope over the table to me. I looked at him, at my drink in my hand and then set it down. I opened the envelop, all cash, I smiled

"What are the details on this one?" I asked him, he smiled back at me, a smile that only the son of pure evilness could do.

"It's male, I've been trying to rid of the bastard ever since. He's killed my daughter and I want my revenge" I smile to him

"Your wish is my command" He's completely sated with my answer

"He's 104, here's a picture. I want him dead by tomorrow" I raise an eyebrow to him

"Have you lost your fucking mind?" I asked him, never changing my tone, posture or anything noticeable, except for my facial appearance.

"Another couple of grand will say otherwise" H slid another envelope across the table, same size of the first one.

"You sure know how to get a gal's attention" I told him, his smile just streamed of the evilness, and I knew I was going to have fun with him.

"No problem anymore huh? I want him dead by tomorrow, you can dispose of the body yourself" He told me, I slowly nodded

"Pleasure doing business with you" He said, and tipped his hat, I just nodded at him. I sipped the last of the drink before I slammed the glass at the opposite wall.

"Well, it's been some fun talking with you all. I have to depart" I got up, my black trench coat barely touching the floor, the sound my heels make when it touches the ground fills the patrons with fear. That fear goes to my monster inside and he feeds off of it, as if it were just made in its dietary plan. No one made a move or sound since I got up, and I loved it.

"We have a show to do!" I said, doing jazz hands. People thought I was mentally insane, but everyone know, when it comes to these jobs, I'm the only fucker that gets the job done. I pulled out the picture of my next target; here I come my sweet, here I come. I slipped the picture back and began my journey. He also wrote down where he would usually be, and so I went. It was a bar a few blocks over which made the walk oh, so more frightening; the mood of the night seemed ominous, just my type of mood. People walked as I walked the streets, like seeing a vampire fuck a unicorn really. When I came to the place, I smiled; Veil. I used to walk around like I owned this place; I don't now, I'm in the vamp business. I opened the doors and it seemed as if everyone stopped; as I walked the crowd split, and there's my target: the infamous Lestat Damien Oleander Addanc. I seductively walked over to the booth, he paused when I reached the table.

"Yes, Levitica?" I yanked out my dagger from my left side and stabbed it into the hard wood of the table

"You ever say my name again Addanc, I will make you so scared, so terrified you'll shit your pants" I told him

"Humorous. Me? I don't think you have the raw nerve" He said, a gleaming set of fangs shone to my eyes

"Oleander, don't test me" I told him, staring at him while he took his time indulging his drink

"And neither should I Obsidian" I stated, he looked at me, his brown wavy hair set perfectly on his face

"Let's dance December" He got up, and reached for my hand, moving so fluidly

"I think you've lost your mind Damien" I said to him

"If I've lost my mind, you've lost your mask; and I don't see that happening" He stated, I looked at him, everything about him stated pure vampiric.

"Well, then you may" He took my hand, while his other snaked around my waist.

"Dance with me my darling" He whispered in my ear

"People want you dead" I whispered back at him

"But you don't want me dead" He whispered

"Oh, but indeed I do" His lips were grazing my ear, this was the only vampire that I could never successfully kill and I hated it

"You're just angry because you never got the chance to kill me" His grip around my waist tightened, pressing my against him

"Oh, you're crafty. That's why I haven't killed you yet; like right now" I said

"What about this moment?" He smiled at me, his hair falling over his shoulders

"If I even tried to kill you, you'd get him" I turned my head to the left to look at his lookout, "him" I turned my head to the right to look at his other look out "and him" I looked at the other one, looking at us "to take me down even before I tried to kill you" I told him

"You" He leaned backwards to stare me in the eyes "Are one intelligent woman" I smiled, but he couldn't see behind my mask

"Yes, and you are a very difficult vampire" I told him

"Oh, of course Porcelain. If I wasn't, you wouldn't be falling for me" He said, he smiled showing me his very hungry, very lustful fangs

"Oh, believe me Damien, I'm not falling for you. I despise you, hate every moment you live and breathe on my territory" I told him, he barked out laughter

"Oh, my dear December we both know that what you state is not the truth" He said, and it was my turn to smile

"Oh, naïve, naïve, naïve Oleander. You were gullible; always gullible" His mouth was open, his small bottom lip letting his fangs appear almost ominously.

"Me? The Great Lestat? Gullible? I think not" He stated, I smiled

"I've been getting more and more Deathnotes for you" I told you

"Well, looks like I'm pissing more and more people off" He said, when the clock struck, I smiled

"Well, looks like we'll have to continue this conversation another time" That gong signaled 'All Alive'. Everyone put their hands up, and began jumping to the beat of the music

"Until we meet again my love" He smiled, I heard his fangs hit against my mask. I heard his lips softly kiss my mask

"Until we meet again" He let me go, and I walked into the crowd not turning back around to see if he was watching or not. Lestat never changed, and being frank; I don't think he will. I exited out the front door and began my long journey home, but first; back to the bar to get my motorcycle. I came into the parking lot and saw him, just sitting there nobly and majestically I smiled. He was black, with purple lace patterns all over; my father built it with his own two hands for me a memento of him. I got on Lace, and headed home to my apartment. I love to ride Lace, it always makes me think of my parents; my parents before they died under the despicable population of the fang. Not turned, but killed as some sort of ritual. I have so many books at home of it, of the vampires; their ways, their beliefs, their ceremonies almost everything. I wanted to find out who killed them, and their weaknesses, and strengths everything and when they least expect it, attack. I have killed 78 of the 100 that were there and my despise for the Fang have been forever growing. I got to my building, parked and locked up Lace; and went up to my apartment, mostly it's a few gothic/emo kids scattered around on the three floors and that's about it. My apartment if the whole fourth floor, wanna know why? Cuz this was my parent's building, those kids are here because they raised them like they were their own and they are like my siblings, young, crazy stupid sibling. I laughed as I unlocked my door and stepped in. I threw my keys on the stand and then I locked my door, heading over to the glass case on the wooden stand. I removed my mask, setting it in the case, and locking it; there were special reasons I do what I do, because my parents made me that way. I unstrapped my belt, and unloaded all of my weapons; which are placed in a special case in my bedroom. I stripped of my clothing and turned on the shower, impatiently waiting for it to steam up the bathroom and when it did, I stepped in. What would I do tomorrow, that would differ from today? Maybe get a few more Deathnotes, maybe a few more kills. As I was lathering the soap, I realized something; in a few days is the anniversary of the death of my parents, and I always spent it with them. I smiled, maybe I toughen myself up because I want to protect them or maybe it's because of the vengeance that I want; I'm not sure. I heard a couple of knocks on the front door, I think it's one of the teens; If I don't say anything, they'll just come in anyway. I finished up in my shower and grabbed a towel and quickly wrapped it around me.

"Levi?" He called

"Riley" I said, as I came out of the bathroom and he was sitting on the black couch "What's up?" I asked him

"Nothing much, anything happen today?" He asked me

"No, I just got a few kills and another infamous undeader. Nothing big" I said

"I bet it was that Addanc dude again" He said, I just shook my head, God! He knew too much

"Yes" I said and went in my bedroom to change

"Ya know, you get so many for that dude, I'd think people were trying to set you up" He yelled back at me from the couch. As I put my shorts on I laughed

"You must be out of your mind. Me? And a Fang? I don't think so" I told him

"Yeah, yeah. You're the badass vampire hunter who dare kills anyone who walks in your path, but I'm serious. Even though you hate the Fang, I think he likes you" He said

"_He _may but _I _ don't" I told him throwing a shirt over my head. I went in the bathroom to remove my makeup and then proceeded in the other room and sat down at the other end of the couch from Riley.

"I think you look beautiful without the mask or the makeup" He said, I smiled

"Thanks kiddo" He reminds me so much of my father

"You remind me so much of her" He could always do that, I never understand how

"You, and my father likewise" I said, and slowly nodded

"I don't understand why you hate all Fang, you're just too nice for that" He said, I looked at him thoughtfully

"You sir, your statement is just a beautiful lie"

* * *

><p><strong>So, here are a few clarifications:<strong>

**Scythe is just a nickname for her, it's what she's known by, by all people**

**She wears a mask, mostly all the time and the only people who she doesn't wear the mask around are the kids**

**People pay her to take out vamps, she's a Fang Assassin :) (Nice play on words eh?)**

**Lestat will be in many or most chapters and his back ground will be released later. He is Fang and him and Scythe have a difficult lo****ve/hate relationship**

**The different names Scythe and Lestat are calling each other are parts of their actual names, they have four different names, first, two middle and then a last, he also calls her Porcelain because of her mask. Only he calls her that**

**Her parents are dead, sadly killed by Fang in a ritual which will be discussed later, I hope you guys all like it, any questions, just ask**


	2. The Medallion of Truth

I woke up and sighed. Today, and I didn't realize it last night that my parent's death date was today. I sighed again.

"Je m'ennuie de vous les gars" I had my eyes closed, until I felt an arm snake around my waist. I flipped over, so that I was sitting on their backside and an arm folded back.

"I'm not here to cause trouble" He said, he sounded like he's been regretting something

"How the fuck did you get in here?" I asked him, not moving or budging an inch.

"Riley let me in, we talked" He said, he laughed "Could you let me go?" He asked, I didn't want to but I did. I sprung back to the side of the bed I laid on. I sighed and pulled the blanket over me, he noticed this and scooted closer.

"It's been two full years" I mumbled more to myself. That was one scar that was still open and fresh and sore.

"I know, I miss them too" He said, I scoffed

"Don't Lestat. I will fucking kill you now" I told him, tears brimmed my eyes as he tried to become closer to me. I got up out of bed and to the front door, until he sped out and slid in front of me.

"Porcelain, listen to me" He said, I was angry, he helped kill my parents

"I did not" My hands instantly tried to ring his neck but he turned and my back slammed up against the door and he head one hand, pinning my arms above my head.

"Listen to me Porcelain, this whole fucking year you've had the wrong idea" He said to me, I looked away, any place except for his face.

"Porcelain, look at me" I didn't, I wasn't look at my fucking life.

"What?" I filled the word with so much venom, it could just kill twenty men

"It wasn't me" He was getting into my face, up close and personal

"What?" I shouted at him

"I didn't kill them, like you think okay?" I looked at him with the Devil's eyes "Look at this" He ripped his shirt and showed me an brand, burned into his skin.

"THIS WILL NEVER FUCKING LEAVE MY SKIN" He shouted to me, he had his moment of anger and aggression before he turned towards me and softened his expression.

"Just come back and let me explain" He said, I went into my bedroom, I don't why really. I lifted the canopy's thin material and climbed into bed. I don't understand why I continue to let him live each and every day. He opened it and sat on the edge of the bed, I looked at him.

"This scar is fucking haunting me each and every day that I live. It's like a reminder that I should be dead. Back when the ritual took place" It looked like it pained him to talk about this "I was the, sacrifice. You need two humans and a vampire, I was that vampire" They badly hurt my parents, cutting and abusing them until they hung on the lines of death. They did so much worse to the vampire.

"Something, happened. Your parents whispered something to me and then they were dead, I was about to die but something, something happened. Something went wrong and they just dropped dead. After, a while and due to one of them being close, I fed and was able to break away. Believe me Levitica, I swear I tried to save them" He never uses my first name, never in this type of manner. I could see this was paining him to and maybe above to a certain point. I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out, not a word. The only thing effecting, was the stinging from my eyes and my legs giving away.

"Levitica, you must believe me" I, I didn't know what to believe. I think Riley heard, because before I knew it, he was banging on the door. Lestat moved me aside and opened the door, riley dropped to his knees and looked at me.

"Levi, what's wrong? What did he do?" I just sat there, was he really telling me the truth?

"Wait, I know what will make you believe me" With that, he sped off. I wasn't sure what type of incriminating evidence he has but I'm positive that it won't be enough. There was a big gush of wind, that made me blink, making the tears that wouldn't fall glide down my cheeks.

"Here" It was my mother's gold bracelet, she wore it all the time.

"You could've dug that up" I said to him, then he pulled out a medallion. I choked up and clung to Riley, I could feel his warm tears on me.

"But he, he never took that off!" I shouted

"He wanted you to have it" He whispered lowly, he leaned over and kissed me forehead, bidding me goodbye and with that he left a weeping me to a unsure Riley. I slowly got up and sulked to my bed, pulling the thin sheet away and climbing inside. I cried, and cried and cried, clutching my father's medallion to my chest. I should've probably tell him thank you, I'm just now thinking of that? I got out of my bed, and went to the window and saw nothing, which meant he's still here. I waited and when I saw the head of brown hair, I breathed

"Lestat" I was ashamed of how my voice made me sound

"Yes?" He answered and looked up at me

"Thank you" I could barely contain myself and before he could say anything else, I ducked back in the window and slid to the floor. Riley was across from me, leaning against the wall by the door, where I was a few minutes ago.

"Riley, you know he's right?" I asked him, he just slowly nodded. My father always wore this medallion on his ankle, under his sock. It was something his father gave him, and it was passed down to all the boys in his family. No one knew that he ever had it, except my mother. I just for my sake, sobered up, and wiped my eyes. I didn't check on the rest of the kids last night. They used to throw parties on the first floor, when my parent's were here but now, they don't. Riley was on the third floor and the twins and Lux was on the second. I walked to the second floor, forgetting how I looked and knocked on the door.

"Hey, Ry said you were sleeping and not to wake you. How'd it go last night?" Roxi asked me, her bright big white streak in her hair standing out, along with her brothers. They were born that way, which is kind strange, but unique none the less. She was a twin, her other twin was lazing around, preferably on the couch. I always told them they could have their own apartment, but they say they'll miss each other too much

"Hey Levi" Slater yelled from the couch watching television, I smiled

"Hey lazy ass" I said, he laughed. Things were lightening up a bit.

"Um, you guys remember what today is?" I asked them, leaning against the doorframe

"Of course" She said, and pointed to the two tall standing candles. They were lowly being melted away by the dancing flames atop them "We just wanted you to know that we're proud of you. You could've kicked us out after Mama and Daddy died, but you didn't" She said, I hugged her close

"You guys know you grew on me, I could never kick out my siblings" I told them, Slater cut off the television and came over.

"We love you too" He wrapped his arms around the both of us and I laughed

"Showoff" I joked, he just laughed

"So, it's almost October, what are you guys going to do for your birthday?" I asked them, right at this moment it was August.

"Just spend it with you guys" Roxi said

"Yeah, I'm not feeling a party" Slater co-signed his sister

"Okay, you guys heard from Lux?" I asked them

"Nope, not since last night" They said, their apartment was down the hall, all the way down the hall from Lux.

"Okay, see you two late, behave" I said

"We will" She answered for the both of them. I walked down the hall of the building and didn't hear anything from Lux's apartment. I knocked, and no answer, I knocked again and still no answer. I opened the door and to my surprise it was open, aren't teenagers suppose to lock door because of privacy issues or something.

"Lux, where are you?" I asked, I smiled when I saw the two black candles lit. I did that the day they died, and I didn't everything in my power to save them, but it wasn't enough. I walked to the bathroom and heard her crying, I opened the door and first thing I saw was the blood.

"Lux, give me the razor" I said to her, she looked up at me

"You aren't going to yell at me?" She asked

"No, I'm not. Just tell me what's wrong" She made no move to hand the blade over to me

"Nothing" she replied, her voice was cold, like her eyes

"What's wrong, don't you dare lie to me" I said to her

"A fucking vampire that's what" Weren't we all having problems with the fang.

"What did he do?" I asked her

"He told me he loved me, then he left. How do I deal with something like that?" She asked

"Anything is better than cutting" I told her, she laughed

"Yeah right" She said

"It is" I told her, I stepped forward

"Now, give me the razor" She hesitantly handed it to me, I sighed

"Come here so I can clean your wrist up" I said. She sat on the sink and I stood holding her arm above it.

"What's his name?" I asked her

"Lucas" She answered, I slowly nodded

"He left you where?" I asked her

"At The Dillion's, you remember Tommy. That Scene kid?" Why the fuck is there so many damn labels?

"Yeah, he left you there. What did he say?" I asked her

"He said that if his people knew he was talking to a Akantha" Yes, that was my last name, fuck you if you make fun on it.

"What about leaving his people?" I asked her

"He says no. He'd have no support system and die" I can't believe that I was saying this

"What if he stays here? Lux, if you really love this boy, and he loves you back I want to meet him tomorrow and then I can make my decision" I told her

"Really? You're not fucking with me?" She asked me

"Nope, I promise" I said, she reached over and hugged me

"Thank you" She said, I smiled and hugged her back

"If I ever catch you cutting again, don't think you're old enough not to get swats to the butt" I said to her and she laughed.

"Okay" She went in her bedroom and I cleared the bathroom of any more razors and headed back up to my apartment. It's starting to get late and I have to start dinner. We always ate together on special occasion and our parent's death day. When I opened the door, Riley was in the kitchen, I smiled.

"I thought I'd give you a little help" I smiled to him. He was the oldest of all the kids, and my father and mother all housed them. We always only cooked my parent's favorite, my father loved the French cuisine, while my mother was more of an Italian girl. Riley went down stairs to get the kids, as I set the table, they all came up and smiled at me. Lux looked up at me, and nodded, thanking me for her situation and I winked at her. There were my siblings and I'd do anything for them. We all sat down, and I started the speech.

"It's officially been two years, and we've been over and over the grieving process. We've done a good job and I'm proud of you all. I know Mom and Dad would be proud" I spoke, they all nodded in agreement.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is, we miss you guys; each and every day you're not here" I said, then as usual, we raised our glasses and said: "Vos enfants"

* * *

><p><strong>Few translations:<strong>

**Je m'ennuie de vous les gars = I miss you guys **

**Vos enfants = Your children**


	3. The Kill

Since I don't own a car, I had to borrow Riley's which is a black Alpha Romeo. My father gave it to Riley, because he made me a bike, one which I still rode to this day.

"Please take care of my baby" Riley pleaded, before carefully handing me the keys

"Don't worry, I won't" I told him, he narrowed his eyes just like my father used to do when he was trying to get his point across "I promise" He sighed and let his hand fall from mines as I smiled at him. At times, Riley acted older than me but don't get me wrong, it never hurt to act as the irresponsible one in the family.

'Lux, let's get this show on the road already" I said to her, I put my porcelain mask on last as I double checked _both_ my revolvers. Making sure that both chambers were filled with the silver laced bullets, readjusting my Falcata. It was my great great great grandfather's, and I'm not sure exactly what he used it for, but I know what I'm using it for.

"Riley, would you mind tightening my corset?" I asked him, he laughed and untied the strings to retie them tighter. Oh this one had to be my favorite, not only because it's bulletproof but because it's pattern is just like Lace. I slid my fingers along the edge of my boots to make sure that the small dagger was still tightly strapped to my ankle. Riley helped me slide into the long black corset-like French coat; I smiled as it fastened tightly around my midriff.

"Levi, are you ready?" Lux's high pitched voice echoed off of the small hallways.

"Almost" I called to her, while Riley and I looked over me

"Be careful" Riley warned me, much like each and every time I do go out to do my job. I smiled at him; he was always so concerned about me

"I will, watch over the twins while I'm gone" I told him, walking out of my apartment

"Tell Lestat I said hi!" He chimed as I gave him the finger. That kid needed to get laid; I laughed to myself no matter what, he'd always know what's going on in my 'love life' if I told him or not. I walked down the stairs, and into the lobby where an impatient Lux waited for me.

"About time" She mumbled, I smiled as I followed her to Riley's car. It felt so weird being in a car now than ever. I started the car, and wondered if I was going to regret letting a teen vampire live with me; however, I _could_ tuff him up a bit if he ever gets out of hand. I looked over, as she blushed and played with her thumbs.

"Levi, t-try not to embarrass me okay?" She asked, I smiled. I wasn't going to embarrass her but get what I needed out of it. Like, his protection for info on a very important person.

"I promise" I told her, and after I made sure the kids made it home I'd take Lace and we'd drive to the bar, of where my services are thoroughly needed. We stayed in silence as I pulled over and waited for this vampire to come; I laughed. This is most likely the first time I've had such a young vampire in my company without killing him. The door opened and he slipped inside, giving Lux a fanged smile; I breathed.

"Hello Lucas" I said, as I turned around I saw him coming down from the jump of fear. I smiled, even though he couldn't see. He looked very much like a teenager, graphic-t, bed head, all black.

"What's going on?" He looked to Lux

"This is my eldest sister" She answered, I held my gloved hand out for him to shake. He nervously took it as I retreated.

"Lucas, I understand that you love Lux but I need a reason to why you left her at the Dillon's" I explained to him, he sighed and looked out the window as if he was trying to hide from someone.

"I do love her. I left because Maxius said that if I didn't he'd…kill her" I sighed, I've been trying to kill that bastard for a while but I never got any deathnotes for him.

"That bastard. Well, this is what I'm willing to offer that is, if you accept" I told him, he leaned in closer to me "You can stay under my protection, and with Lux _if_ you disclose Maxius's hidden location to me" His eyes got wide, I could then tell that he knew where it was.

"I-I" To be honest, he looked lost; way out of place, and very far away from home, he glanced at Lux. The way he stared at her, I knew that look; the way my father stared at my mother, the way Lestat stared at me.

"And I'm under your protection right? For how long?" He asked

"For as long as you're with her" I answered, she reached back and grabbed his hand. He nodded, fighting with himself on what the best thing to do in this situation.

"Okay, but I can't tell you…out here" He said, I smiled

"That is fine, Lucas. Go get your things" I told him, he nodded and went off back into the house leaving as a black blur to human vision.

"Thank you Levi" She said, I smiled and pulled her into a hug

"You're welcome" I told her, I knew that my parent's would've done the same. Lucas came back with a duffle bag and settled into the back seat as a tap came to my window.

"Your services are needed" He said, pulling out a long black envelop from his overcoat. His face was very familiar, but I couldn't place where I know him from.

"Not in front of the children. Give me the picture" He pulled out another envelop, and I opened it and pulled the picture out. It was of some man by the name of Tobith, he had very short hair; military style, I nodded.

"Reasons?" I asked, he dug something out of his pocket and he gave me a sheet of paper. As I read the first reason, it made me hate him enough

"Okay" It was apparent that this was his first time ever, making a deathnote. It was clear that he didn't have much money, and I know how it feels to have a vampire break apart your family. I opened the door, and stepped out; walking a few paces from the car as the man followed me.

"You don't have to pay me" I said to him, he looked a little offended by this

"But you're doing me a service…"

"You don't have to pay me. I know how it feels to have vampires fuck your family up, how's your girl?" Tobith raped his daughter, and she's never been the same

"Still not talking" He added, I nodded

"What about your boy?" I asked him, he sighed

"He's still chained up in the basement. If I let him loose, he'd kill us all" He said, I clapped him on the back

"Listen, I can help your boy. I won't kill him, but I'm sure I can help him some way" I said to him, he smiled. He was glad to finally know that his boy isn't a lost cause, that he can get help for them both.

"I have to repay you somehow" I felt that it really wasn't needed. It seemed like once vampire broke up your family that there were no other options, I know that I'm never getting my parents back.

"Listen, all I want from you is to let me help your boy" I told him, he smiled. I could tell from his smile that he was just grateful

"Thank you, thank you so much Scythe" He said, then I remembered where I knew him from. He used to stop by and help my dad when he used to carve things out of wood.

"Uncle Ridge?" I asked, he narrowed his eyes to me

"Levitica? I haven't seen you in years" He said, I smiled. The man was like a godfather, or an uncle to me

"It's been too long" The burly man pulled me in for a hug, I smiled "So this is what you do for a living?" He smiled, there had been many times in my childhood where I would watch my father and my Uncle Ridge carve clocks, and candle holders.

"Yup, if it takes care of things ya know?" I said, he smiled. I always thought that my Uncle Ridge had died or moved away because he'd come around the house less and lesser.

"Yeah, I know what you mean" He said "I gotta go, check on them. I'll see you…?" He asked

"Tonight, if that's okay" I said to him, he smiled and nodded

"That's perfect" He said, I smiled, and pulled him in for a hug "See ya kiddo" I smiled, I never fully remembered why he didn't come around, just that he didn't.

"See ya" He got in his car and I watched as he drove off, I looked down at the picture I held in my hands. As I turned to go back to the car, I felt someone's cold arm slither around my neck.

"Coming to kill me?" His voice screamed with delight as he thought he could get over easily on me. I looked at the pair in the car, I mouthed to them to go; I could very well take care of myself. I could tell that I was going to be excited killing him.

"Yes, how did you know?" Every time, it came to where I was about to kill I would become excited. Maybe it's just the smell of them, it makes me hyper to spill the blood. I clutched onto his wrist, and ducked out of his hold twisting his arm around him.

"GO!" I screamed at Lucas who started the car and drove off. Tobith yanked my hair, sending my tumbling on the ground, I sneered at him. I yanked out my Falcata and thrust it into his calf, when he screamed out in pain. He fell to the ground, I smiled at him and raised my sword until he seized my leg and sunk his fangs into my thigh. It fumbled out of my hands as I tried to quickly find something to kill him with

"Fuck" I grabbed my revolver and aimed it at his temple as he sucked my blood from me "Nighty night motherfucker" I pulled the trigger and his blood splashed on me, my thigh began to become numb as I slid over and barely got hold onto the sword. I raised it and brought it down upon his neck, with a loud crunching sound in return. I slowly tried to raise myself to stand, putting more weight on my left leg because he bit me on my right. I put his bloody head in an empty trash bin, and slowly dismembered his other limbs, and tossed them into the trash bin along with his torso. I pulled out my zippo and set fire to his fingers, smelling his burning flesh with the small scent of silver. I leaned against the wall and slid down to rest my leg, the fire roared as it spread to his other body parts. I felt my phone vibrate, and I slid it out of my corset and answered it.

"Yes?" I answered

"Where are you?" Riley's concerned voice rang through the phone, he reminded me so much of my father

"Taking care of a deathnote" I said, shifting to put pressure on the bite "Why?" I asked him

"Because Lux said something about some vampire ambushing you, I'm coming to get you" I silently laughed

"I'm fine, I got a little roughed up. He's dead" I said, looking over at the half-melting trash can "Burning to hell" I mumbled

"Where'd he get ya?" He asked, I rolled my eyes. He was always so specific, and thorough with everything

"My thigh, I'll be fine. He didn't bring back-up with is very surprising to me" I said to Riley, I could hear him shuffling and mumbling to someone.

"Riley, you do not need-"

"I have her, she's fine" I glared at Lestat for snatching the phone away from me. He was squatting in front of me, trying to look at my leg "Yes, she should be home momentarily" Then I felt that burning pain, shoot up my leg. I cringed at the feeling as Lestat hurriedly picked me up.

"Fuck" I said panting, and closing my eyes; the faster he ran the more pain shot down on my leg until it all just stopped together. I opened them to see Riley opening the front door, and pointing upstairs, and next thing I knew I was lying on the floor.

"This is going to hurt like a _bitch_" I mumbled to myself, I felt Lestat rip the tight pants off of my legs, and bend it "Riley, get me alcohol" I told him, I put my arm up over my eyes as I listened to his footsteps. I've been through this process many times before, usually I'd have Riley cut me and I'd suck out the-

"Fuck!" I shouted as the pain coursed up into my torso. I was waiting to feel his finger cut my thigh but instead I felt his fangs cut the sore skin "_Jesus Fucking Christ!_" Riley's seized my hand as Lestat bit me. I clenched Riley's forearm as I felt Lestat fill his mouth with the venomous tainted blood. I tried to steady my legs but the more I do this, the more painful it gets. He let my thigh out of his mouth to spit the liquid out, and bit down on my leg again.

"Dammnit" I groaned through clenched teeth

"You're doing good, just keep still. Just a little more" Riley coached, I really wished he had gotten me that alcohol. I could feel the venom leaving my leg, and into his mouth; I bit down on my lip in my attempt to keep me quiet. I could hear him spit it out on the floor like before, Riley squeezed my hand

"One more" He mumbled. The last one was always the worst, my thigh became extra sensitive; As soon as he started sucking the last of the venom out of my leg, I yelped out in pain.

"God, this fucking hurts so bad!" I exclaimed, my veins felt like they were burning me from the inside out. I clenched my fist, as my head started pounding and my heart started racing; it felt as if fire raced through my veins as I heard him spit out the blood. I shut my eyes and groaned at the now painful light. I felt his cold tongue run across the bite marks, and I shivered.

"Turn off the lights and try to make as less noise as possible" Lestat whispered, Riley shut the lights off and I sighed as Lestat picked me up and carried me, I'm guessing into my bedroom. As he laid me down, I felt him pull the sheet over me and settle down beside me.

"Thank you" I mumbled to him, he pulled me closer to his chest and wrapped his arms around me

"It's no problem Porcelain" I didn't put up any fight, or argument but I found comfort lying like this with him. Even if we still have our…differences.


	4. Oh, Boys!

Lestat was gone by the time I awoke from my slumber state. I was sitting on my couch staring at the wall trying to tell myself that I made the right choices. A faint knock came at my door and broke my gaze from the wall.

"Come in" I answered, and my gaze went back to the wall. I heard the faint footsteps leading up to me.

"I thought you'd want this now" It was Lucas, handing me a piece of paper with small writing on it. He placed it on the small coffee table and left, did I mess up something? I mean I've never had a vampire who's had permission from me to be in this building, Lestat doesn't count because he doesn't give a damn about permission; which reminds me, that I have to wash and reload my revolvers and Falcata. My bite wound was healing significantly, which is much faster than usual probably due to Lestat.

"Levi, I need to talk to you" Riley's voice was urgent, and demanding as he barged in. He began pacing back and forth, pushing his bangs back off of his forehead.

"Yeah" I whispered, my concentration was still on the wall as I debated with myself

"What the hell is a vampire doing here? In _our _building?" He asked, it was evident that he was beyond pissed. I sighed

"We made a deal" I answered, he huffed in frustration

"A deal? Do you _even_ know what clan he came from?" He asked me angrily

"Maxius" I answered, as my eyes bored a hole into the wall, I never realized that he mentally flipped

"Oh _fuck that_! There's no way in hell…" He started for the door until I jumped up and tugged at his arm

"We made a deal. He tell me where Maxius is and I protect him" I told him, I could see his nostrils flaring and his veins wildly indenting in his neck

"How do you know he's not going to double-cross you?" I sighed as I sat back down on the couch. I don't, I wasn't sure and I wasn't even going to go with any type of reinforcements; I wanted Maxius so bad because he knows the head vampire that killed my parents.

"I don't" What made me even more upset was the fact that I can't do anything with this bite on my leg unless I wanted to die. I want to ring his neck and de-fang him, oh vampires have no dignity once you do that; I'd bite him repeatedly until his own fangs were somehow lodged deep within his skin and watch him as he slowly bleeds to death.

"Levi, I know you want nothing more than to kill the bastards that murdered Mom and Dad and I do too but-"

"There's no 'but' in anything. If I want those fuckers dead, I'll do it myself; I want them to suffer the way they've made them suffer" I could feel the rage boiling with my blood and shooting through my veins

"Don't you think I want the same? All I'm trying to do is make sure that we're all safe" He said

"What do you think I'm doing Riley? I'm sure not doing it for my health" We were both pissed, and frustrated. My parent's would've had this figured out in two seconds flat, I got up to go check the blackbox downstairs in the lobby. The blackbox is the mailbox that people stop by and put Deathnotes in, there was a slot outside and the mail slipped through and gathered in the box attached to the wall. I opened the box up and found four long black envelopes, I opened the first one, looking through; it was a woman named Daphne. She's one of the new 'supposedly badass' bitches, I thought I killed all of those already.

"Levi, who's Lux new boyfriend?" Roxi scared me at her sudden high pitched voice sneaking up on me.

"Jeezus, Roxi for the love of God don't do that" I said, she offered a small smile as she swung her bangs from her face

"Sorry" She said, and grabbed my wrist dragging me into her apartment "Who is he? Is your leg okay? Lestat's pretty hot, did you notice? Oh yeah and-"

"Roxi, slow down. Lux's new…friend is a vampire, get Slater because he needs to hear this" I told her, she nodded and called for her brother who came strutting out of his bedroom before plopping up on the couch

"There's a…vampire living with us now. You are not to harass him, embarrass him or do anything stupid" I said to them, I know they wouldn't do any of those but still "He's staying with Lux since that is her…boyfriend" Saying those words felt weird, scary almost. Never in my slaying years would I have thought to have a vampire staying with me.

"Since when is she got a vamp as a beau?" Slater curiously asked

"Since, a while" To be honest, I hadn't of noticed because I was busy with the numerous amount of deathnotes

"So, when are we going to meet him?" Roxi asked as her brother rolled her eyes at her

"How's your leg?" Slater asked, I smiled at his concerns regarding me

"Good, I'll be off of slaying for a few days though. As for you meeting him I guess when Lux is comfortable" I answered

"Not to be…an asshole but why is he here?" Slater asked, I smiled at his bluntness

"Because, he gave me a very piece of important information in exchange for his protection" I answered him, he nodded

"He gave you the lowdown on Maxius didn't he?" Slater liked to keep it simple and to the point, which is one of his qualities I've always loved

"Yeah, and I _was_ supposed to check it out but since that bastard bit me…few delays" I explained. I sighed, things around the Akantha household is becoming complicated and frustrating. I needed to think, to distract myself and even though technically I'm not supposed to be out; I think I need to.

"You guys, I'm going to head over to the bar so, I'll see you two later" I smiled quickly at them before making my quick getaway and up to my apartment, where it resided empty. I quickly showered, and dressed and laid out my weapons on the coffee table.

Did I really want to do this? Did I really want to go and find the one vampire that knows that bastard who murdered my parents? All it takes is just one bite and then I'm left for dead, but at this moment, my anger takes more control than anything. I loaded both of my revolvers and cleaned Tobith's blood off of the sword. I strapped them all to my belt, as I paced my apartment; my uncontrollable temper, in words took control over everything that I was doing. I went into the hall closet, and felt around for the hole and once I did I yanked up the board. I grabbed five syringes, and strapped them to my belt as well; I haven't used this method in a while because I haven't had the time to completely enjoy watching them squirm in pain.

I gingerly opened the glass case, and withdrew the smooth porcelain mask. I breathed and placed the mask on my face, this was what I wanted, what I needed. I grabbed the warehouse key, I haven't used the warehouse since my first kill. I quietly descended the stairs, trying not to bother any of the teens as I slipped out the front door, and into the parking garage to get my bike. As my hands touched the cool metal, it brought me to a sudden thought; I'd finally be getting somewhere. I pulled out the folded piece of paper that Lucas gave me, as I looked at the address and a few warnings I couldn't believe that Maxius would be this _stupid_.

I started up my bike, grimacing at the extremely loud engine before revving it and as I pulled off, I could hear Riley's voice calling after me.

I was doing this for me, for _my_ family, for my parents. A little for my family and the little sick part in me that likes killing the vampires. As I began my way up the narrow street, I saw the 'homeless guy' that Lucas warned; he wasn't homeless but a lookout. Maxius thinks he has it all planned; as I stopped my bike. As I swung my leg over the bike, I quickly grabbed my gun from my waist and held it out of view for the man.

"Excuse me Sir, have you seen one of my friends?" He looked distracted, like he was trying to do two things at once.

"Ah, no, no, no" As soon as his gazing red eyes looked at me, I aimed and pointed the trigger. He had to be young, a newborn maybe; as I set his body ablaze I grimaced in disgust that he got blood on my hands. Behind the man's cardboard decorations was a thick steel door, with Maxius's inverted pentagram. I sighed, the bastard never gets new symbols and to be honest it bored me to death; as I opened the rusty thick door, I could feel the adrenaline course throughout my veins and I, I _smiled_. Maybe it was something about death that made me happy about this risk , or just the thrill of knowing that once and for all I'd finally be getting somewhere. As I crouched at the end of the small hallway, I heard two vampires conversing.

"You know that Lucas kid? He's gone, and so is Tobe" I smiled, all of my working

"I heard that psycho bitch got 'em" I smiled, as I armed myself with the syringes one in each hand and I stood to face them

"Now boys, that's not so nice" I often found myself doing different accents, so what _maybe _ I had MPD, screw me. Immediately they're eyes got wide, and the bigger burly one dropped his cigarette. The young scrawny one immediately charged at me, and was aiming for my neck; and as he pushed me against the wall with his most likely 'newborn force' I inserted the syringe in his neck. His eyes glazed over, and as I injected the death serum into his blood stream I smiled as he fell to the floor.

"You're next!" I said, in a very low pitched disturbing voice. His eyes spilled with fury as he came charging towards me, and as I slid out of the way he latched onto my arm making him fall onto of me. He laughed, like he _really_ thought he was going to accomplish that.

"You're a pretty 'lil thang" I smiled at him, I wrapped my arm around his neck and as he inched closer to my face I inserted the needle into his neck. He froze when he realized what I did, and as I injected the full dose into his veins I could see the discomforting pain that followed after. I grimaced and pushed his shaking frame off of me; I stood and looked down at myself. I'm so glad that I decided to wear this choker otherwise I'd be dead, I laughed at my confusion; I didn't understand what I found so funny in that. As I scoped my way through the halls, I felt like singing to let my dear friends know that I'm here.

"Honey, I'm home!" I yelled, and I was surprised to see that no one came rushing to my distress; that, upset me a lot. As I made my way through the labyrinth of a building Maxius called a home; I noticed that there was an awful lot of blood everywhere, which meant that he has turned more and more humans to newborns. As I heard the familiar tunes of Marilyn Manson I smiled, oh I loved this song. As I approached the door, I turned the doorknob and poked my head inside, I screamed: "I'm ba-ack!"


	5. The Mark

**Firstly, I would like to thank ALL my readers, even though it took a few days, I got this chapter here for y'all. Next chapter, and maybe a few after that I plan to mostly base those on flashbacks to really see the cat and mouse relationship Levi and Lestat has. Not sure if I mentioned this to any of you, but they have the same initials! How ironic...**

**Anyway, I'll let you do the reading and tell me how you liked it!**

* * *

><p>I was truly and genuinely surprised that there were only three newborns, I often found that he turned humans in chains of ten or twenty. The shortest one, with not a hide nor hare of wisdom that Maxius held was the first one to jump up. His messy mop of pale blonde hair swung as he bared his fangs and hissed towards me. I wanted nothing, but to spill his blood. I quickly drew out the falcata, and held it out.<p>

"You believe that little…shitty blade can kill me?" I smirked, he had lost his fucking mind. He quickly came charging towards me, as I raised the sharp blade, and aimed for his neck. He stumbled back as the velvet liquid began dripping onto his hand. I laughed, as his wide pale green eyes looked at me unbelievingly, fearfully, desperately. He stumbled back, and fell on his ass. I approached him, and before he knew, he'd been beheaded, his dark red liquid, splashing the wall. The bigger, burly one then decided to make this a show, and started charging towards me. I raised the falcata above my head, and brought it down with all the force my body had, and his arm fell with a _thump_, his blood squirting on the wall. He stumbled back onto the couch, clutching his shoulder. I placed the bloody falcata back in it's holder, and walked over to him. I held his chin in a death grip, while I detached another syringe.

"Let me go,….you crazy bitch" He couldn't see the pure satisfaction on my lips, or more, the joy I found from this. I kissed him, the cool glass of my mask pushing against his lips, his blood smearing between us.

"Sweet dreams" I mumbled, as I stuck the needle in between his eyes, and the brown orbs glazed over. I looked over, as the smaller, _last_ boy bumped himself against the wall. His long brown hair was past his shoulders, his eyes full of fright. He hadn't said a word to me yet.

"Name" I said as I looked back at the burly, dead vampire. He was completely still, so I shoved him aside, is big body falling to the floor.

"M-Marshall" He answered, as I looked over, he was about the age of the kids, of the twins actually.

"Age" He seemed confused about this question, nervously shifting, looking around as his eyes quickly looked around him "AGE"

"Fifteen" He answered quickly, you could still see his bite marks as he shifted, he had just been turned two or three days ago

"Come" He looked at me, and hesitantly began making his way towards me, when he got closer enough, I slung my arm around his shoulders, him flinching in response.

"Get the fuck out of here" He looked at me, and nodded. Something courageous must have surfaced as he asked his question

"Why me?" I was squatting down between the two bodies, and looked up at him. I gave him an answer anyway.

"You're just a kid, now scram" I told him, he nodded quickly,

"Oklahoma" He said, he waited until I looked at him, to finish "Their next hide out spot" I nodded at him, his lips showing a small grateful smile, before speeding off towards the entrance. I began, dismembering the two until the floor was bloodied, and limbs were lying like flimsy pieces of gummy candy.

I quietly closed the door, and began my journey down the hall, abruptly coming to a stop when the voices were heard.

"Maxius, we need to go. Already, she's too close" The nervous voice began

"I know" A new flare began to the fire of hatred, a new branch on my trees, and hanging from the trees, dismembered limbs from my "friends".

"Gather the newborns" I felt a hand, creeping around my head, and under a second, I had the revolver, aiming it at the faceless creature. I turned, and glared when I realized that it was Lestat. I held my finger to my lips as he listened "I'll pack" Maxius's footsteps could be heard, walking away as his servant bowed, always a rule in Maxius's house.

When the servant began mumbling, is when I figured he'd been left alone to gather the newborns. Such a surprise for him. I tugged on my revolver, smiling; killing him was going to be something I'd very much enjoy. When his foot and upper leg came around the corner, I was surprised that Lestat broke his neck, rather than me shoot him. Still, I once again pulled out my dear friend, and began chopping him up; Lestat watching from a 'respectable' distance.

We began our journey through the labyrinth of halls, finally coming to one with a blood red inverted pentagram. As I charged toward it, Lestat yanked me back, resulting in a low growl from me.

He walked up to the bedroom doors and knocked. He fucking knocked on the door. Maxius swung it open, expecting his ass kisser but getting…Lestat. He raced in, and began knocking the old vampire about. I stepped inside, watching his smile brighten as Lestat tackled him into a wall. Blood was being shed, and he kept smiling, as Lestat and the older vampire fought, I took out the sedative.

"Is that for me?" I smiled, and silently nodded, he laughed "Oh joy-" Lestat punched his jaw, knocking it out of it's place as he spat white, bloodied pieces to the floor. I tossed the needle to Lestat, who quickly placed it in Maxius neck.

At that moment, I wanted to hurry and get to the warehouse. Lestat looked at me as he slung the vampire over his shoulder.

"Where too?" I smiled at him

"The warehouse" Lestat used his super speed, while I exited the building, bloodied and battered, and hopped upon my motorcycle, heading to the 'Torture wonderland'.

* * *

><p>I sighed, as I looked upon Maxius in the chair, silver handcuffs on his hands and ankles; I wish he would fucking move. The door opened suddenly as I looked at a very distraught Lestat.<p>

"I got what you asked" I nodded and took the bag away from him, going into the storage closet to change. The leather suit was tight around my body, like a second skin. The long legged pants fitted perfectly into the long black, shiny boots. The top was very, revealing, leaving my back, and my collar bone, and top of my breast exposed, almost like a…leather bra. My very trusty falcata, tightly on my belt, hugging my waist. The mask, of course I wanted a different mask. I took off the old one, and gently placed it into the bag, and holding the inky black mask in my hands. It covered m forehead, and drooped down to points, reaching my jaw line. My mouth and cheeks completely exposed, my lips, from earlier were painted a bright red, remind you of anything?

I exited the door, seeing Maxius still out, and Lestat staring at me. I leaned over the chair Maxius was in, before slapping him forcefully. He stirred, trying to open his eyes but the bright light directed in his face permitted him.

"Must I wake you the hard way?" His eyes flew open as he looked at me.

"Scythe, what pleasure do I owe you?" I glared at him, I smirked as I circled the chair he resumed in.

"Maxius, you're a very lucky man" I said, he laughed

"Why is that darling?" I quickly snapped, and drew out the knife and hugging it closely to his neck

"CAUSE I'D FUCKING KILL YOU NOW!" I yelled in his ear, Lestat began making his way over to pull me away "But, you have something that belongs to me" The dark warehouse was big, and we were currently in the cellar. I like it, because it has a cage made of silver. Vampires hate silver, because it burns their fucking skin.

"What's that?" He asked, I grabbed a fist full of his jet black hair

"You don't speak until I tell you" I told him, in a stern, warning voice, he laughed. I shrugged

"Have it your way" I walked over to the small chimney, and kneeled lighting the fire

"What are you gonna do, brand me?" He laughed at the suggestion. I looked at him, a small smirk growing on my lips. I sighed.

"I really wish you wouldn't talk to me like that" I stood, and walked to the corner, unfolding the steel table, and picking up a big brown leather bag, it landing on the table with a plunk. I opened the bag, and began unloading all the instruments out of it. Scalpels, knifes, guns, and a lot of silver. I picked up a scalpel and held it in front of his face.

"A scalpel?" I nodded and smirked. I snatched it across his forearm, earning a hiss from him, I smiled "Crazy bitch" I nodded.

"You know, maybe it wouldn't have happened if you hadn't of killed my parents" I mumbled, he looked at me and laughed

"They deserved it" I glared and him, before digging the scalpel further into his skin, twisting it until I heard his blood swishing as he let out a painful yell. I pushed it down deeper, another yell emitting from him, as I pulled the long, metal brander from the table and stuck it in the fire.

"You're branding me? AS IF I WERE A MEASLY PIECE OF STOCK?" He yelled, I smiled widely and I nodded. I walked over to the table, grabbing a pair of shears, and going back to Maxius, kneeling to cut off his shirt, tilting my head as he looked down at me.

"You know, your mother was great on her knees" I cut his shirt, until he was completely bare from the waist up. His skin gathering in crow's feet, holding together pools of brown hatred. His jet black hair was slicked back, as always. His wrinkles help formed what he called a smile. I discarded the torn shirt, and walked over to the table. I did have another brand, completely made of silver. I walked over to the chair and he laughed.

"Are you sure you want to stay and watch this?" Lestat wore a face of anger, as he seemed lost in a memory. He looked to me as he snapped out of his daze and nodded. I sighed, and turned back to Maxius. I held the brander a few centimeters from his stomach.

"Have anything else to say?" I asked, he smiled and spit at me, which I quickly sidestepped, and thrusted the brander to his skin, hearing the sizzling, and ear splitting scream. As he comments about my mother raced in my head again, I pushed the brand further, his scream got higher, more agonizing, more hurt. I snatched it away, looking at his bloody burn

"Who killed them?" I asked, he looked up, disgustedly at me

"…why?"

"Uh, whew, let me see" I said "Because I fucking said so!" I yelled, he began chanting, unpronounceable words.

"Shut up" I said loudly, which made him chant even more "SHUT UP" My arm began burning, turning red as bloody lines began to form on my forearm, I cupped my hand over the burning sensation "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I fell to my knees as the burning got stronger, and his chanting got louder. I let out a groan of anguish, and looked down at my aching, throbbing arm.

"No" I whispered, he couldn't have, he didn't! "NO!" The pentagram, the bloody pentagram, the bloody inverted pentagram burned into my skin. I'm not marked, he didn't

"NO!" My breathing became ragged, I stared at my arm in disbelief, I could feel the tears stinging my eyes, but refusing to fall. I looked at him, from my place on the floor, he was smiling at me.

"You fucking bastard!" I muttered, I tightened my fingers around the handle "You think this is funny?" I could feel my vision blurring from this, I charged towards him and plunged the blade into his stomach, before Lestat's cold hands pried me back..

"Get out" Lestat murmured as I stumbled away, I cursed under my breath and picked myself up from the floor. I kicked the concrete wall before swinging open the steel door and stumbling out.

"FUCK!" He didn't mark me! It's, It's…; I took my hand and rubbed it over the brand, searing pain shooting through my arm as I screamed. Everything I did, all my work is going down the drain; so protecting my family was, was all for nothing. Months of training myself, and telling the kids that everything would be alright is a bunch of shit. I stumbled outside, and threw myself against the concrete wall. I bumped my head, sliding down the wall; everything had become pointless.

Just with a few mumble of words, it's gone. Every vampire I killed was for nothing, every drop of blood spilt by my hands means shit now.

"Levitica" I bit into my lip as I felt the hot tears sliding down my face. He kneeled in front of me, and pulled me into his arms.

"All I wanted…was for them to pay, for my" I tried to catch my breath "family to be safe. For them to die for taking them away from me, at what price?" His arms tightened around me, I let them down. I was supposed to protect them, and I let them down. I can't go home now, I can never go home; I can't do this to these children.

"P-pr-promise me s-something" I stuttered out, he narrowed his eyes as his thoughts caught up to mines

"No, don't give me that bullshit!" I could taste the metallic of the blood on my tongue

"Take care of them, for me"

"YOU'RE NOT GONNA DIE!"I bit my lip harder as more tears stung at my eyes

"YOU SEE THIS! YOU SAW" I paused, to catch my breath "what he did. _Promise me_, right now" I could feel his bloody tears dripping on my shoulder

"I promise" I hugged him tighter, I'm going to try my fucking best to do what's right before I die, before it's all over.

"I have about three weeks" I muttered breathlessly to him, I could feel his hands tighten on me "Don't tell them"

"What,…what am I going to say?" He pulled away, and stared at me with the velvet eyes, I cupped his face, watching the velvet drops fall

"Tell them I love them" I mumbled to him as I wiped away the velvet colored tear. I sniffled, letting go of his face and wiping away my own tears "I have to go" I stood, and dusted myself off. He stood, and stared adoringly at me. I cupped his cheek, wiping away the small stream of blood, trickling down his cheek; I leaned forward, and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek; he had closed his eyes as he felt my lips touch his cheek. As I pulled away and looked at him, I felt so incomplete, so longing…for something.

I put my hand on the nape of his neck, as his hands held my waist. I pulled him close and kissed him innocently on the lips. When I stopped, and looked down at our bodies intertwined, I realized that it'd never be like that again.

I stepped away, letting his hands fall to his sides; he just looked at me. I felt like I was killing him, and in a way I was. I picked up the leather jacket, that was slung across the seat of my mother cycle, and put it on to cover the mark. I looked back at him, still standing idle, he didn't know what to do; and I couldn't blame him because neither did I. I sat on Lace, and got one last longing stare at Lestat. Three weeks to live, and make the right choices; if I fucked up, I fucked up but I wasn't going to waste this time.

I started up my bike, and drove off.

* * *

><p>I knocked on the door, it was late, I can tell you that. The sun had long set, I was nervous about this; I had only killed vampires, never trained one.<p>

"Levitica" I looked up, at his tired eyes. His pasty, wrinkly skin folding into a smile.

"Uncle Ridge, hi" I had an uncle, that I just found, and soon enough he's gone too "Where's your son?" He smiled gratefully at me

"In the basement" I nodded before I headed back to my bike and grabbed a few things, then Uncle Ridge guided me down the stairs, into the basement. All that was coming from the tall teen was grunting, and hissing. His brown hair was drenched with sweat, his bangs hanging low, over is eyes. His pale, slim figure was pasty white; he was so…small you could count all his ribs, and carefully describe in detail all his internal organs.

As I got closer, I could see he was trembling, shaking.

"What's his name?" I whispered to Uncle Ridge

"I-I'm Kellan" He mumbled, as I looked up at him, I noticed he lifted his head. His pale hazel eyes accompanied by dark, bags underneath his eyes.

"I'll let you get to it" He mumbled, I nodded as he began making his way up the stairs.

"I-I know, I heard…of you" I nodded towards him

"I'm here to help you, to help you get better; so you can be around your family" I told him, he shivered. He was chained, sitting in the corner in a fetal position, a few blankets wrapped around his small frame.

"Yeah right, y-you kill…things like us" He muttered

"But, I'm helping you. Don't give me any shit kid" I told him, he scoffed

"Show me, take your mask off" Somehow, I wanted to slap him; I didn't have anything to prove to this kid.

"You want my help or not?"

"WHY? My family's just gonna drown me in some river anyway" He had everything, a father and mother willing to sacrifice their own lives for the lives of their children, and he's too fucking ignorant to see that. He was standing, still clutching the thin blanket around himself

"Why don't you just be _grateful_?" I asked him, he had no fucking idea of how lucky he really is.

"GRATEFUL? THAT THAT THING, TOOK MY LIFE AWAY?"

"GREATFUL THAT YOU HAVE A LIFE!" I slipped my arm out of my jacket, out of anger, as he stared at me. I shoved my arm back into my sleeve as he stared at the floor "That stays between me and you" He nodded

"Stand up, let me see how far those chains can take you" He began weakly walking towards me, stopping about 4 inches in front of me, and as he breathed, he growled. I stepped back as he yanked on the chains, then hissed in pain

"Good, I want you to try and control that feeling. Tell it to fuck off" He tried to control his breathing, as his eyes turned a deathly black

"C-can't" He muttered

"TELL IT! Tell it, talk out loud, scream; as long as you control it" He growled and charged towards me again, hissing at the silver chains digging into his wrist "Don't let it control you, YOU control IT" He began panting as he fought with his hunger

"Good, now I want you to settle in that corner" He nodded, growling and hissing as he dropped himself in a corner. I took a step towards him "Tell me how you feel as I take more steps toward you" He nodded, and sat Indian style.

"I can still smell you, I mean I _want _to kill you actually" I smiled at his honesty, I took about three steps towards him, and he began shaking.

"I can smell you a lot" He clenched his fist, and tilted his head back

"Tell me what I should do" I said, he nervously laughed

"Shouldn't you tell me?" His nervous laugh again "Part of me wants you close, and the logical part of me says stand against that wall" He stopped and let out a guttural growl.

"STOP" He yelled at himself, as he stood. I remained where I was. He began pacing, within his limits. I carefully studied his movements, until he came hurling himself towards me, pushing me against the wall, and grabbing his sides.

"Sorry, but speaking would've took too long" I smiled up at him, and took one of the bottles from my things, and a shot glass and sat down out of his reach

"What is that?" I laughed

"Blood, since you're new we need to start small and then gradually increase" I said, as I poured the thick, red liquid in the shot glass before sliding it over to him. He eyed the small glass, before he picked it up, swaying it in front of his face.

"Go" I coached, he smiled before carefully lifting the glass and sipping the blood. I saw his body involuntarily jerk, as he finished and gingerly sat the glass back down

"Now what?" I smiled, and shook my head at him. His enthusiasm, his looks, his whole attitude reminds me of someone. Guess who?


	6. Mommy, What's a Fang Slut?

**Heartbreaker27, sorry I didn't respond to your review I kept myself busy. So, here's answers to your questions!: Kellan reminds her of Riley, his attitude when he began to get more adjusted with the family. You'll see in the flashbacks. **

**So, just to be clear this is a flashback! I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>I stared sleepily out the window, as the blue, cloudy sky seemed to grow deeper and darker. I sighed, and scratched my head; trying to figure out when in the hell I went to sleep.<p>

"Lev, sweetheart are you up finally?" I smiled at my mother's high pitched voice, as her heart-shaped face peered into my room

"Sort of" I smiled, as she laughed and sat down on the bed. Her almond shaped eyes harboring brown orbs that sparkled with happiness. Her medium length hair tied back into a small bun.

"Well, you have to get up. It's late _and_ we will have a guest for dinner, so get to moving!" I smiled at my mother's enthusiasm and flipped the blankets off and shuffled into the bathroom.

After my shower, I threw on an off the shoulder shirt, and shorts and scurried downstairs, to the third floor and into my parent's apartment. The door was usually open, but if it wasn't then it was always unlocked. I smiled at my parents, side by side.

"I woke up early" I mumbled as I sat down on the stool, leaning on the counter watching my father cut vegetables

"It's actually almost 5, just because you're all grown up and 18 now doesn't mean you can create your own nocturnal sleeping schedule" I laughed, as I rolled my eyes. I watched my father laugh, his strong set jaw line and proud smile he wore on his face. His short brown hair, cut into a layered style his short fringe lying curved inward, resting hovering over his temples.

"How's Riley?" Riley's 13, he's one of the kids my parents took in a few months ago; he's a good kid

"Still a little shy, but otherwise perfectly fine" We had a few complications when we first got him, but now he's healthy and more adorable!

"So, who's crashing our dinner?" I smiled, as he gave me the 'stop' look.

"_Invited_" He said, as I quickly washed my hands and helped him cut the rest of the food up

"So, who is it?" I asked him eagerly, he just gave me a sly smile

"_Oh…God no_" I muttered, I was hoping with every ounce of hope mustering inside me that it _wasn't_ Lestat. I fucking hate him; and they know that!

"It's a surprise…and no. It's not him" I looked at my father. Damn, he was such a good liar!

"You said that _last time_" I muttered under my breath, I saw his chest puff out in a laugh.

* * *

><p>I stood in my closet, trying to figure out what to wear. I mean, they could've gave me a hint; it's like walking into a vampire bar drenched in blood while blindfolded. Okay, maybe not the best metaphor but completely understandable.<p>

"Darling, you better be dressed! We want to be here when our guest arrives!" She called, from what sounded like my front doorway

"They can wait" I mumbled, while still searching the closet

"What was that young lady?" I laughed as she came through the door and stood by me

"Nothing Mama" I said as I kissed her cheek. For some reason, whenever I said 'Mama' or 'Papa' I used an almost Italian influenced accent; most likely from my mother since she's Italian.

"I think what you have on is fine" I looked down, not that I didn't love wearing anything that showed off my tattoo, I wondered if it was _appropriate_ for the surprise guest.

"Really? I don't need to wear something impressing?" I asked, she rolled her eyes and smiled as I gave her a cheesy grin

"I think you look wonderful as is. Now, hurry and bring your brother" I nodded as she kissed my forehead and started for the door. I did a few double checks, almost having the front door shut on my way out, when my phone rang; and I left it in the apartment. I groaned, opening the door and hurrying to answer.

"Yeah, kind of interrupting something here" I said into the phone, earning a scoff from the boy

"What the fuck ever. No hi T.J? Tough crowd" I laughed, at his funny antics.

"Hi T.J what's up?" I asked him, curious as to why he called me

"Me and Lena were going out! We were wondering if you wanted to come" He said, I could just tell he had on an evil smirk

"Yeah sure, after dinner. My parent's got some special guest coming over for dinner tonight" I said, he laughed

"Oooh, if it that hot piece of vampire ass?" I shook my head and sighed. T.J was gay, and also one of the best friends that I ever have.

"Shut your mouth! I'm hoping not!" I said, which only got a laugh, screw him an all his dark colored clothing

"You know you like him! Anyway, you need to call me so I can come pick you up 'kay?" I nodded, even though he couldn't see me

"Yeah, and I need to change. Where we going?" I asked him

"Veil, where else. I need to find me a hot vamp like yours!" I shook my head at him, he was one of the most masculine gay guys I've ever seen. Did I mention he's kind of gothic? No? Well, now you know.

"You can have him! I definitely need to change now" I told him, I could imagine him going crazy over what I'm wearing

"Yeah, wear those heels, you know the black ones?" I laughed, most of my shoes are black

"Which ones?" I laughed, that one was always funny with people who don't uh…recognize my type of gothic-ness

"The ones with the little thingy that goes around your ankle; you know what I'm talking about!" I did, I just liked to see him ramble

"Okey Doke Dad!" I said sarcastically, he scoffed

"Whatever! Tell your parents I said hey! I hope you finally get some ass" That didn't even make my jaw drop, but more of a 'So dead' face.

"Screw you! And don't be late asshole!" He laughed, he's always late for everything

"Yeah, whatever. Hurry up and get changed before you miss out on your surprise guest" I scoffed, as we said our goodbyes and I trudged into my closet.

"Perfect!" I never got the chance to wear this dress, which was good because now's the perfect time. It was in a V cut, that was laced, with a sash right around the midriff, and then the frilly well…dress. It was black lace, at the bottom, below the small frilly pattern.

I put on the dress, loving the way it fit me, stopping about my mid thigh. I then, put on my black eyeliner and eye-shadow; God, I can't wait to get there.

I slipped on my shoes last, the black platform pumps, with the ankle strap just as T.J had described. I was, officially ready. I began, for the second time heading out the door, with success. I walked downstairs, and Riley's room was a few doors down so, when you come down the steps, you reach his room first. I knocked, hearing him shuffling to open the door.

"Hey kiddo, time for dinner" I said, and ruffled his hair which he was still getting used to

"Hey, you look nice" He mumbled, I smiled at the small teen

"Thanks, don't look to bad yourself" He was wearing a black button down, and dark jeans; he's so adorable

"Thanks" I side hugged him into my side as he laughed and we walked to the door, opening it as my mother was coming downstairs with the twins.

"Your dressed up" My mother said, surprised

"I'm going out with T.J and Lena after dinner" I said, she smiled as I went over to hug the twins. Roxi and Slater, and they're 10. And it's kind of crazy cute how they look exactly alike, and they both have this big white streak in their hair. They say that that how they were born, I think it's cute for them. They've been here for about what? Three weeks, almost a month and Slater always holds her hand.

"Hey guys" I said, as I hugged them both, who gave me a hug, them still connected at the hands.

"You look pretty" Roxi mumbled, she was beginning to open up a little more than Slater; which was completely understandable

"Thanks, maybe tomorrow we can play dress up" I said, her eyes flickered with excitement; then she looked back at Slater

"Maybe" She mumbled, I smiled to her, as they sat down; across from Riley. They talk, here and there but my parents really want them to establish a connection; like a family.

"Well, everybody here becau- Wow that…outfit" My father paused as he was coming down the stairs.

"Like it?" I asked, he sighed

"You look beautiful. Going out?" I nodded as he came and quickly kissed my forehead

"So…where's out guest?" I asked, just as someone had knocked on the door. Both my parents looked to me.

"I'm guessing I'll get the door" I got up from my place at the table, straightening out my dress with my hands as I got up and walked to the door. I opened the door to a sly smirk. You have no idea how bad I wanted to smack that smirk off his face.

"Levitica" His pin straight brown hair parted on the side, hanging down the sides of his oblong shaped face.

"You" I grimaced at him

"Did you get all dressed up for me?" I gave him a sarcastic smirk as my mother came up behind me

"You wish your sweet-"

"Lestat! So nice to see you" My mother sidestepped me, and hugged Lestat; who happily hugged her back

"Likewise Aunt" Yes, he just called my mother 'Aunt' and he also calls my father 'Uncle' even though he's older than they are! "How are the little ones?" He looked at me, before smirking, and I kept reminding myself that stabbing him in the throat would ruin dinner.

"Wonderful, how are you?" I walked back to the table as we waited for Mama and _him_ to sit.

"Who's he?" Roxi asked in a quiet voice

"An asshole" I said as I stared at my mother and him, while my father gave me a disappointed look

"Don't listen to your sister. She's just being a sour puss" They always used the term, and referred to the children as siblings to me; like they are "Lestat is a very nice young man" He was turned at the age of 22, which makes him incredibly young, but really crustily old.

"Is he…a vampire?" Riley asked as he squinted at him

"Why, yes Riley he is. Is it the first time you've interacted with a vampire?" My father asked, and Riley just shook his head no.

"How old is he?" I was surprised that Slater asked, usually he stayed quiet, he didn't talk much

"Really old. Like older than Papa" I told him, he smiled at me as my mother and Lestat sat down. He was seated next to my mother, which was right across from me, with Riley on his other side, and the twins were next to me. My father, at the head of the table.

"Are you really a vampire?" Roxi asked shyly, he smiled at her

"Yes, I am" He said to her, I rolled my eyes; here we go

"C-can I maybe, well" She cleared her throat as Slater looked at her

"Go on" Lestat murmured encouragingly

"See your…fangs?" This was just another ego booster for him. He opened his mouth, and extracted his fangs, smiling so that Roxi could see

"Do they ever hurt? When you do that…thing you just did?" He chuckled

"No, it doesn't bother me at all" He looked over at me, and smiled. He's very arrogant tonight, I swear if we weren't here I would've slapped him now.

"Levitica, you look beautiful tonight" I rolled my eyes, as my mother gave me that 'Be Nice' glare.

"Thank you" I could tell if my mother could, she would've kicked me with her foot under the table "You look….nice too" It felt as if the words were burning my tongue as I spoke, I must have made a face because my mother was staring at me and Lestat chuckled. Just get through dinner, and you'll be fine; and you'll be dancing with your friends.

"So, how's school work?" I looked over at Riley, who looked a little like a deer caught in the headlights.

"…good" He answered after slight hesitation. The twins weren't really up for opening themselves up but I mean, it takes time. My mother used to be a school teacher, so she tutors them.

"Levitica, you think about college?" I hated him

"_You_ think about college?" I mean, I had to. You guys just don't understand how much those brown orbs irritate me.

"Already graduated, but I'll be happy to accompany you" He smiled, I swear he's lucky that I don't gauge his eyes out

"No…thank you" I gritted my teeth, mumbling out the phrase or else my mother would've given me that 'Play Nice' look.

"How's the business going?" My father broke the tension, he stared at me as he answered my father

"Wonderful" He looked over at my father "A lot of tourist are coming in so, always good for business" He added, with the string of 'pleasant' comments from my parents. He own the nightclub, Veil where a bunch of humans and vampires inhabit. The children were just silently eating, trying not to involve themselves into the conversation

"T.J says hi" I answered, my mother and father both looking at me

"Tell him we said hello. Is he still over the cleaver incident?" I laughed, shaking my head. See, when T.J first met my dad; he was coming through the door and my dad was in a very intimidating pose, with a meat cleaver in his hand.

"No" I snickered "Kidding, he's good. Still, a hell of a story" I said, as I poked at my half eaten plate of Linguini.

"Language" My mother reminded, I smiled

"Sorry; so…" I said and turned to Lestat "Hire anymore fang sluts?" My father choked on his water as my mother froze looking at me

"LANGUAGE!" She said loudly

"What's a fang slut?" Roxi whispered, almost barely inaudible; and my mother glared at me

"Don't repeat that word sweetie. It's a promiscuous girl who, who" My mother trailed off, trying to find the right words "who does adult things with vampires, just because they're vampires" My mother finished, as Roxi said a small 'oh' and nodded; still seated close with her brother

"No, Levitica I didn't; mind you they come to the bar, completely up to the vampire to willingly accept the behavior" He said, trying to be careful of his words

"You got any super powers?" Slater mumbled, I smiled

"Excuse me?" He asked,

"He _said_ do you got any super powers" Riley said louder, slightly nodding towards Slater

"I wouldn't call them super powers exactly but super strength and speed" I'm glad he didn't include all of them

"Oh, okay" Slater mumbled, to which Lestat politely smiled.

"Papa, have you made anything recently?" I asked, he smiled

"Yes, a grandfather clock. It's not finished yet though" He answered, I smiled. My father loved making things, he was a carpenter

"I'm sure it's beautiful" I smiled at him. Random questions were asked from then on, trying to find some sort of topic to discuss. After we all finished dinner, it was time for me to call T.J. so he could come pick me up. After we hung up, I kissed Mama and Papa on the cheek, and the kids on their forehead, and said a stiff goodbye to Lestat; I went downstairs to wait for T.J. in the lobby.

* * *

><p>"Oh my God! You look <em>sexy<em>!" Lena commented a little loudly

"I thought that was the point" I laughed, she scoffed

"You do look cute, okay let's go" We usually just went to Veil to dance and just talk; get away for a few and just have a good time. T.J. parked down the street, and we all departed and started up the street. I imagine that Lestat was held up in talk with my father. We reached the door, showing ID' and entering the darkened club.

"Makes me feel so dangerous!" T.J. leaned forward and yelled in my ear, which I laughed; he would say something like that.

"Come on, let's go dance" Lena grabbed my hand, as she dragged me through the crowds of people. Music blaring through the huge speakers, I've never seen Veil so filled before; it's crazy. Lena let go of my hand, and we began dancing. Colored lights flashing, limbs flailing, strands of hair whipping quickly through the air. This _had_ to be one of my favorite songs, easily-

"You look gorgeous!" Was whispered/shouted into my ear, which made me jump. I turned around to a head of wavy, messy reddish orange hair. I could feel a late blush creeping on my cheeks. I leaned over,

"You don't look too bad yourself" I could hear his chuckle

"Shaun" I smiled as he held out his hand

"Levi" I shook his head as I noticed Lena dancing farther away from me, smiling; which made me smile. She couldn't be more obvious

"Wanna dan-"

"Dude, you sister just threw up on the bartender!" A tall looking dirty blonde boy yelled to Shaun who groaned, closing his eyes and leaning his head back.

"I gotta go" He yelled, pointing to his friend, he stepped forward "I _really_ hope to see you again" I smiled

"I do too, meet me here next Friday" He smiled, and kissed my cheek as he turned to walk away, holding on to his stumbling friend. I resumed dancing, alone; by myself; until I felt a hand on my waist.

"Glad that asshole's done" I whirled around to see Lestat, just happily smirking at me; I glared at him. I yanked his wrist and dragged him into a corner, to which he just smirked.

"What in the HELL did you _do_?" I yelled at him in the quieter corner, he just smirked

"Nothing" He smiled cheerfully. I hate the fact that he's always involving himself in my life! I could feel my temperature boiling, as I kept clenching, and unclenching my fist. I looked at him, and punched him in the jaw.

"YOU ASSHOLE!" I began pounding his chest with my shoulders until he grapped my wrist and slammed me into the wall

"You'll thank me later" He growled, could feel my shoulder stinging

"Let me go" I spewed, I could feel the anger rolling off of him, and I'm sure he could feel mines. He let go of my wrist as I yanked away from his gasp. I was done, I fucking hated him. He, h always ruins everything for me, I wish he'd just get deported already or go back to wherever the hell he came from. I quickly moved through the crowd, spotting T.J. and Lena at a table, they both looked at me worriedly.

"What happened?" T.J. questioned

"Lestat" I growled, they both said nothing else as I sighed, trying to regain _some of my composure. He's such a fucking asshole!_


End file.
